Shou no Hibi 2
by Izumi-H
Summary: Sudah dua tahun aku memperhatikanmu Mengamati setiap gerak-gerikmu dan kini kita semakin dekat Sekarang kita berada di kelas yang sama Saga
1. Shou no Hibi

Dua tahun sudah berlalu tanpa terasa dan itulah yang dirasakan oleh Shou. Sebentar lagi dia akan lulus dari sekolahnya tahun depan. Shou berjalan seorang diri di bawah bunga sakura di sepanjang jalan yang dia lewati. Sudah lebih dari setahun Shou memutuskan untuk tidak diantarkan oleh Tora sepeti biasanya seperti saat dia masih kelas X.

Dengan wajah yang riang, Shou menikmati perjalanannya. Sampai akhirnya, langkahnya di hentikan oleh seseorang yang baru pertama kali dia lihat dan mengenakan baju yang sama dengannya. sHanya saja orang itu jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Sumimasen... ano.. apa kamu murid Alice Cross?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Shou hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Matanya masih tertuju pada sosok yang saat ini berada di depannya.

"Ha... akhirnya aku tak salah orang. Sebelumnya perkanalkan, namaku Ogata Hiroto. Panggil saja Hiroto. Aku siswa baru di Alice Cross dan hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah."

"Hum... memangnya kau pindahan dari mana?"

"Aku berasal dari Chiba. Aku pindah kemari karena aku ikut dengan saudara ibuku dan aku dijadikan anak angkat. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Aku Kohara Kazamaza. Lebih terkenal dengan sebutan Shou."

"Baiklah. Shou adalah teman pertamaku di sekolah. Jadi aku mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Hiroto sambil menundukan kepalanya dan merekapun berjalan bersama menuju sekolah.

"Shou, klau boleh aku tahu kau kelas berapa?"

"Aku kelas XII. Tapi aku tak tahun sekarang aku di kelas XII mana. Karena setiap tahun diadakan pengacakan."

"Oh begitu.. aku harap aku bisa sekelas dengan Shou. Biar kecil-kecil ceperti ini aku juga setingkat dengan Shou."

"Kau.. ini bisa saja."

"Shou bisa beri tahu aku dimana ruang kepala sekolah?"

"Kau lurus saja. jika kau menemukan pohon bunga sakura kau belok ke kiri. Ruang kepala sekolah berjarak tiga ruang di sebelah kanan."

"Arigataou, Shou. Sampai jumpa lagi..." Hiroto pun akhirnya meninggalkan Shou.

Shou kini memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju papan yang dilihatnya setiap tahun. Beruntunglah Shou karena keadaan saat itu sepi dia bisa memuakan dirinya melihat dimana kelasnya sekrang dan siapa saja teman sekelasnya saat ini. Shou melihat denga teliti siapa saja yang menjadi teman sekelsnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat nama 'Sakamoto Takashi' alias 'Saga' menjadi teman sekelasnya selain Ruki, Takeru, Shin, dan Iv.

"Saga..." Sebut Shou pelan tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu. Perasaan bahagia bercampur dengan ketidak percayaan bercampur menjadi satu di hatinya sekarang. Dengan hati yang senang sekarang Shou mulai melangkahkan kakinya menju kelasnya untuk menantikan sosok Saga. Apalagi sekrang Saga adalah teman sekelasnya. Pasti setiap hari Shou bisa melihat Saga dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Shou.. kita sekelas lagi. Setelah setahun kita tak sekelas." Takeru menyambut Shou yang saat itu sedang memilih tempat duduk yang dia mau. "Shou.. kau duduk di sebelahku saja." Tawar Takeru dengan berbisik.

"Tidak usah. Tempat itu pasti sudah ada Iv." Ucap Shou sambil menunjuk Iv yang saat itu memang duduk di bangku dengan membaca sebuah novel.

"Tapikan kau bisa di belakangku atau di depanku kan Shou?"

"Ah.. tidak bisa Take-chan. Kalau aku di depanmu kau nanti akan terhalang. Karena aku jauh lebih tinggi darimu. Jika aku di sampingmu sama saja aku akan menghalangi siswa lain dan jika aku di belakangmu-"

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Shou terpotong karena siswa yang lain yang berhamburan di seluruh kelas mengambil posisi masing-masing secara asal. Shou yang yang mengerti menoleh kearah pintu masuk kelas dan dilihatnya sosok Saga yang memasuki kelas dengan santai. Pandangan Shou langsung teralih dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ya.. Saga orang ynag dia cintai dua tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang jelas-jelas ada di hadapannya.

Saga yang tak terlalu memperhatikan Shou terus melangkah menuju bangku barisan ke tiga yang kosong. Tapi, sebelum saga menduduki tempat itu dia dicegat oleh Shin karena dengan alasan bangku itu sudah dipesan sesorang. Saga hanya mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku paling belakang.

"Si playboy sekelas dengan kita. Tak ku sangka ini terjadi. Dia juga tak punya teman di kelas ini." Sindir salah satu siswa perempuan di sana dengan kedua temannya yang lain. Mendengar itu Shou mulai memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Karena Shou tak tega mendengar kelanjutan kata siswa itu yang saat itu tepat duduk di bangku depan.

"Semuanya... cepat ambil tempat duduk! Sensei Mao datang."

Sebuah peringatan muncul dari salah seorang siswa yang saat itu memang berada di luar kelas. siswa yang lainpun mengikuti instruksinya dan mengambil tempat duduk. Shou yang terlihat linglung menentukan tempat duduknya terpaksa mengikuti ajakan Shin yang menunjukan sebuah bangku yang sebelumnya akan di duduki Saga.

"Ohayou... Mari kita bersemangat untuk hari pertama kalian di kelas XII-6 ini. Oh ya.. aku tidak sendiri. Sekolah baru saja kedatangan murid baru dari Osaka. Ayo silakan masuk.." Sapa Mao kepada murid-muridnya agar bisa semangat di hari pertama. Dan dia juga tak sendiri memasuki kelas, melaikan dengan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Hiroto. Horoto yang di persilahkankan masuk oleh Mao langsung memasuki kelas dengan semangat.

"Ohayou minna-sang. Wa-" Hiroto menghentikan ucapannya karena melihat Shou di salah satu bangku. Tak lama setelah itu Hiroto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Watashi wa Ogata Hiroto desu. Panggil saja Hiroto. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Em baiklah itu saja perkenalannya dan kau-" perkataan Mao dipotong oleh Hiroto. Ini memang tidak sopan tapi Hirotp harus melakukannya.

"Sensei bolehkah aku duduk di sebelah Shou?" Hiroto memohon dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ya.. silakan." Permintaan Hiroto dituruti oleh Mao.

Hiroto yang terlanjur senang berlari kearah Shin dan memintanya pindah kebangku yang lain. Sebenarnya Shin tak terima dengan permintaan Hiroto. Tapi, dia relakan saja karena itu adalah hal yang sepele.

Dua orang laki-laki berjalan di lorong sekolah. Wajah mereka terlihat asing bagi orang-orang yang mereka lalui yang merupakan siswa-siswi. Maklumlah mereka adalah guru baru di Alice Cross, mereka adalah Tora dan Aki. Sementara itu di sebelah mereka ada seorang laki-laki yang merupakan guru yang lebih senior dari mereka yaitu Sensei Yuuya. Sensei membawa sebuah buku yang berisi penjelasan tentang sekolah. Tora dan Aki hanya memperhatikan sesama dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Tak jarang mereka mendengan gumaman siswi putri di manapun.

"Itu sensei baru kita... mereka keren-keren."

"Benar.. mereka keren sekali."

Dan itulah yang mereka dengar sepanjang jalan yang merka lalui sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti berjalan karena sensei Yuuya sudah menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Dan aku peringatkan sekali lagi. Cinta antara guru dan murid itu terlarang. Jadi berhati-hatilah kalian. Sudah sampai di sini dulu. Sekrang aku harus menhajar kelas XI-2. Semoga hari kalian baik. Gambarimasu!" Sensei Yuuya meninggalkan Tora dan Aki berdua. Sekarang Tora dan Aki masih belum mengerti apa yang selanjutnya mereka lakukan.

"Kau nanti mengajar di kelas mana?" tanya Tora untuk melepas kesunyian yang datang.

"Kelas X-2. Untuk mengantikan Sensei Reno yang dipindah tugaskan. Dan akau sendiri?"

"Aku akan mengajar kelas XII-6 di jam pelajaran terakhir. Karena itu hari ini Ruka-senpai izin."

Dari arah belakang terdengar langkah kaki seorang siswa laki-laki. Entah karena apa siswa laki-laki itu menyenggol salah Aki. Namun, naas bagi siswa laki-laki itu, buku-buku yang dia bawa jatuh berserakan. Sesegera mungkin siswa laki-laki itu meminta maaf dan membereskan buku-bukunya seperti semula. Tora memperhatikan siswa yang berada di hadapan Aki itu sekarang. Sosok yang tak asing baginya, tapi siapa?"

Tora menghampiri siswa laki-laki itu. Karena merasakan aura yang aneh mendekat kepadanya, siswa laki-laki itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Onni-san?" sebut siswa laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah Shou.

"Ah... shou." Tora langsung memeluk adik tercintanya itu. Aki yang memperhatikan itu menjadi teringat kata sensei Yuuya.

"Tora cepat lepaskan dia sebelum ada yang salah paham. Kau ingat kata-kata Sensei Yuuya. Guru dilarang berpacaran dengan murid." Aki menjadi kelabakan sendiri melihat sikap Tora dan Shou dan mencoba untuk melepaskan Tora dari Shou.

"Kau apa-apaan, sih. Memangnya sikapku salah dengannya?"

"Tentu saja salah. Kau ingat dengan perkataan sensei Yuuya-kan."

"Aku tahu. Aku tak akan melanggarnya. Lagi pula dia ini adalah adikku."

"Adik?" Aki heran mendengar jika siswa laki-laki yang saat ini berada di pelukan Tora itu adalah adiknya.

"Oh ya Shou. Aku lupa mengatakan padamu aku akan menjadi guru di sekolah ini dan kenalkan juga dia adalah Aki. Guru matematika."

"Matematika?" Shou langsung mebelalakan matanya karena mendengar kata guru matematika dari kakaknya. Shou pun segera berdiri dan menunundukan tubuhnya lalu buru-buru lari meninggalkan aki dan Tora berdua kembali.

"Kau berlebihan. Aku ini bukan guru matematika. Tapi aku guru fisika. Memangnya adikmu tak suka pelajaran matematika?" Sindir Aki.

"Memang.. setiap pelajaran matematika dia selalu keluar kelas dan entah berapa lebar lagi koleksi kertas peringatan untuknya yang akan aku terima."

Kedua orang itupun mulai berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya menuju suatu tempat dan itu entahlah dimana.

Jam istiharat datang, Shou memilih untuk tinggal di kelas dan memakan bekalnya. Sebelumnya dia sempat mendapatkan ajakan dari Hiroto dan teman – temannya yang lain untuk makan bersama di kantin tapi, dia menolaknya.

"Itadakimasu."

Shou merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menghasilkan sebuah bunyi yang menandakan dia akan menyantap makan siangnya. Seperti biasanya, sebelum memakan makananya Shou menoleh ke arah bangku Saga. Itu dia lakukan hanya ketika dia makan di kelas saja dan biasanya bangku Saga terlihat kosong. Tapi, tidak dengan sekarang sebab Shou dengan jelas melihat Saga masih berada di sana seorang diri menyatap bekalnya dengan menatap kerah jendela. Wajah Saga terlihat begitu indah di mata Shou dan sempat membuat detak jantungnya tak beraturan. Shoupun memutuskan untuk berdiri lalu kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Saga.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Ucap Shou sambil menutupi perasaanya.

"Tentu saja. kebetulan aku tak punya teman." Jawab Saga dengan santainya. Shou pun langsung meletakan bekalnya di atas meja Saga dan memutar kursi yang ada di depan hadapan meja Saga. Jujur saja sebenarnya perasaan Shou saat ini memang tak karuan. Setelah tiga bulan sekelas bersama Saga beru kali ini dia memberanikan dirinya untuk dekat dengan Saga dan makan siang bersama walaupun hanya di dalam kelas.

"Em... kohara.." Panggil Saga.

"Jangan panggil itu.. panggil aku Shou saja. Lagi pula, kita sudah jadi teman sekelas." Sahut Shou dengan mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah.. Shou. Terima kasih ya, kau mau menemaniku makan siang. Ini baru pertama kalinya teman sekelasku menemaniku makan siang."

"Pertama kalinya?"

"Ya.. pertama kalinya di kelas ini. Kau tahu sendirikan di kelas ini tak ada yang mau berteman denganku karena aku sudah di cap sebagai playboy."

Shou yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Saga. Tatapan dalam yang penuh arti bagi Shou. Tapi tak tahu bagi Saga sendiri.

"Siapa bilang. Aku mau berteman dengan Saga. Walaupun kita baru saja menjadi teman sekelas selama tiga bulan ini." Jelas Shou yang terang saja membuat Saga tersenyum. Tanpa Saga sadari Shou menatap wajah Shou dengan intens. Baginya sekarang Saga adalah pemandangan yang terindah. Yah, walau Shou tahu Saga mungkin tak menganggapnya.

Malam pun datang, Shou kembali sibuk dengan komputernya. Menulis kejadian hari ini yang menurutnya harus dipublikasikan karena dia tak mau ini hanya menjadi kenangan saja.

 _'Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan Saga. Ternyata Saga sosok yang menyengkan. Jujur saja aku gugup ketika aku dan dia berhadapan dan saling memakan bekal kami masing-masing. Saga memang terlihat jauh lebih indah daripada ketika aku memperhatikannya dari kerjuhan. Ingin sekali hari-hariku menjadi seperti hari ini. Hari dimana aku bisa bersama Saga walaupun hanya dianggap sebagai teman sekelas saja. tapi, ini memang berat karena Saga belum tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya.'_

Shou menjauhankan kursinya dari layar LCD di hadapannya dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Tangan kanan Shou yang masih memegang mouse mulai dia gerakan untuk mematikan. Kemudian Shou mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sejenak dia menutupkan matanya.

"SHOU! ADA KECOAK DI KAMARKU. BOLEHKAH AKU MENGINAP DI KAMARMU SAMPAI KECOAK ITU PERGI." Sebuah suara berhasil membuat Shou membuka matanya. Dilihatnya kakaknya berada di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang agak ketakutan. Ketakutan yang di sebabkan karena hewan bernama kecoa yang berada di kamarnya. Biasanya Tora akan membawa gunting untuk membunuh kecoa yang dia lihat atau mungin pembasmi serangga. Namun, kedua-duanya tak ada di kamarnya dan diapun memutuskan untuk mengungsi di kamar adiknya. Shou pun hanya mengiyakan permintaan kakaknya itu.

"Hei Shou, kau kenal dengan Hiroto?" Tanya Tora sebelum tidur di sebalah Shou.

"Hiroto? Dia teman sekelasku."

"Benarkah.. dia orang yang seperti apa?"

"Kenapa Tora-nii bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku tertarik padanya." Ucap Tora sambil mengembang senyumnya.

"He... bukankan guru dilarang berpacaran dengan murid?"

"Yah.. aku tahu itu. Sepertinya aku akan melanggar janjiku. Jika tak ketahuan tak apa-apakan."

"Terserah Tora-nii saja. Tapi, aku mohon Tora-nii tak melakukannya. Lagipula Tora-nii adalah guru baru."

"..." Tora tendiam sebelum akhirnya dia membalikan tubuhnya dan membelangi Shou dan beranjak tidur. "Oyasumi, Shou."

"Oyasumi, Tora-nii."

Semenjak makan siang bersama Shou, Saga mulai mendapatkan teman di kelas yang tak lain adalah teman yang selalu bersama Shou yaitu Hiroto, Takeru, Iv walaupun sebenarnya tak mau, dan juga Shin.

"Saga.. sekarang apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Iv di sela-sela kehabgatan mentantap makan siangnya bersama dengan temannya yang lain. Pertanyaan Iv merupakan pertanyaan yang wajar karena memang cap jelek Saga.

"Tidak.. aku tidak punya. Aku sudah lelah dengan perempuan-perempuan yang dulu pernah aku pacari dan sekarang aku lebih memilih fokus kepada pelajaran sekolah apa lagi sebentar lagi kita akan ujian."

Pertanyaan Iv untungnya tak membuat perasaan Saga tersinggung.

"Ternyata Saga di luar dugaanku. Ternyata dia pribadi yang cukup menyenangkan." Puji Hiroto. "Tidak seperti sensei Tora yang selalu menyalahkanku ketikan mengerjakan soal-soal di papan tulis." Cercah saja setelah berkenalan dengan Tora, Hiroto selalu mendapatkan perlakuan yang menurutnya menyiksa. Tapi dibalik itu semua membuatnya mendapatkan semangat untuk semakin giat belajar.

'Pip! Pip! Pip!' ponsel shou berbunyi menandakan ada yang diterimanya. Segera Shou membuka pesan di handphonenya dan menyampaikan isi pesan itu kepada Hiroto yang saat itu sedang asik makan tempura buatan tantenya.

"Ada pesan dari sensei Tora. Kau di suruh mengantarkan tugas yang baru saja dia berikan kepadamu. Tidak perlu diletakan di atas mejanya. Melainkan langsung menghadap kepadanya."

"Ha... benarkah? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya.." pamit Hiroto dengan senangnya padahal sebelumnya dia mengeluh dengan sikap Tora kepadanya barusan. Bagitu mendapat persan untuk menemui Tora, Hiroto langsung bersemnagat sampai lupa membereskan bekalnya.

"Aku rasa Hiroto sudah mulai menyukai Tora-nii." Gumam Shou yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Hiroto.

"Kau biacara apa Shou..." sergah Iv.

"A.. aku hanya bergurau. Sudahlah, mari kita lanjutkan makan siang kita."

Tanpa Shou sadari Saga dengan asik memandangi wajahnya yang terlihat menarik perhatiannya belakangan ini. Shou yang merasakan hal itu lansung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Saga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak biasa. Membuatnya jantungnya berdetak kencang dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

'Ha... wajah Shou memerah, dia terlihat cantik sekali. Bahkah lebih cantik daripada orang yang selama ini menjadi pacarku. Ah... apa yang aku pikirkan. Shou itu laki-laki sama sepertiku. Ah... apa yang aku piirkan dan aku rasakan sekarang ini. Sepertinya aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku. Sudahlah...'

Sepulang sekolah, entah mengapa sekarang Saga terus menerus mengingat-ingat wajah Shou yang benar-benar mengalihkan pandangannya seketika. Berkali-kali dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Pikiran dan pandangannya berkali-kali tertuju pada Shou.

"Apa benar.. ku harap jangan. Aku ingin fokus kepada ujian sekolahku. Tapi,..." Gerutu Saga seorang diri saat melintasi jalan yang biasa dia lalui ketika pulang ke rumahnya.

Pikiran Saga kembali melayang mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Kejadian dimana Shou harus mendapatkan pengobatan di UKS karena terjatuh dari tangga dan kakinya terkilir. Entah mengapa tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari menuju ke UKS setelah menerima berita itu dan ketika melihat Shou yang sedang menahan sakit, membuatnya menjadi cemas dan tak mau meninggalkan Shou. Perasaan yang belum dia pernah rasakan selama ini.

"Shou.." sekarang pikiran Saga melayang kembali mengingat semua ekspresi Shou saat mereka makan bersama selama ini. Tanpa sadar membuat Saga tertawa sendiri hingga sampai di rumahnya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Saga ketika membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaerinasai." Sambut ibu Saga ketika mengetahui Saga memasuki rumah. "Bagaimana harimu di sekolah hari ini?"

"Hari ini.." entah mengapa Saga menjadi malu-malu dan tersenyum sendiri. Ibu Saga yang paham dengan sifat Saga hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Karena dia tahu Saga menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sepertinya sang ibu tahu kalau Saga sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi dengan siapa dan sikapnya ini tidak seperti saat Saga membawa anak perempuan ke rumah yang biasanya. Ya perlu di ketahui walau sering berganti-ganti pacar Saga cuek sekali dengan mereka.

Hiroto berdiri di sebuah taman yang terletak di tengah kota. Di tangannya memengang dua buah tiket konser the GazettE yang diberikan oleh Tora kepadanya. Hiroto juga sempat heran mengapa Tora memberikan tiket itu kepadanya padahal Hiroto saat ini sedang ingin melihat konser Luna Sea. Tapi, mengingat Luna Sea tak mengadakan konser beberapa tahun ini. Dia lebih memilih apa yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

Sudah setengah jam Hiroto menunggu seseorang yang tak lain adalah Tora yang tak kunjung datang. Hal ini membuat Hiroto sempat putus asa dan membuatnya tersadar mengapa dia mengiyakan ajakan Tora yang jelas-jelas adahal sensei yang dia sebali begitu saja setelah mengumpulkan tugasnya.

"Pon, maaf aku terlambat. Aku harus mengurus adikku dulu." Seketika Hiroto menoleh ke sumber suara itu yang menurutnya tidak asing di telinganya.

"Tora sensei lama. Aku sudah menunggu setengah jam dan ini melelahkan." Keluh Hiroto dengan memajukan bibirnya. Tora yang melihatnya dia tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Hiroto yang menurutnya manis.

"Dan apa itu juga Tora sensei memanggilku Pon. Asal sensei tahu saja ya, namaku Hiroto. Ogata Hiroto." Tegas Hiroto yang tak terima di panggil Pon oleh Tora. Tanpa aba-aba Tora langsung memeluk Hiroto. Seketika Hiroto menjadi tak karuan. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah dan detak jantungnya tak beraturan.

'Perasaan apa ini. Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta kepada Tora sensei.' Tanya Hiroto pada dirinya sendiri yang merasa benar-benar aneh.

"Aku.. suka Tora sensei."

"Apa?" Tora kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Hiroto. Hiroto yang tersadar dengan apa yang di katakannya langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng kuat berharap dapan menarik kata-katanya kepada orang yang jelas-jelas adalah gurunya sendiri.

"Tolong ucapkan sekali lagi, Pon.. katakan apa yang baru saja kau katakan tadi." Lanjut Tora dengan memegang kedua pundak Hiroto dengan kedua tangannya dan mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hiroto.

"Aku suka Tora sensei.." Ulang Hiroto dengan suara yang pelan.

"Benarkah itu?" Tora pun kembali memeluk Hiroto. "Aku juga suka kepadamu, Pon. Bahkan sebelum kau menyadari itu." Tora meraih dagu Hiroto dan sepertinya mencoba untuk mencium Hiroto. Dan berhasil. Keduanya berhasil menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau maukan menjalani cinta terlarang ini. Cinta antara guru dan murid." Tanya Tora kepada Hiroto dan menenggelamkan Hiroto delam pelukannya. Hiroto pun menganggukan kepalanya di sela-sela berpelukan dengan Tora. Tora pun tersentum puas karena semua yang apa dia perjuangkan selama ini berhasil membuat Hiroto jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Tora sensei. Ternyata rencanamu berhasil. Tapi, itu tak penting... aku akhirnya juga menjadi milikmu." Kata Hiroto sebelum membalas pelukan Tora kepadanya.

Shou sekarang berada di kelas berdua dengan Saga. Tak ada orang di sekitar mereka karena mereka keluar untuk mengikuti perlombaan yang diadakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah mereka dan ini adalah tahun terakhir bagi Shou ataupun Saga dan siswa kelas XII lainya. Baik Shou maupun Saga berdua di kelas ini berasa terasa membuat mereka cangung. Apalagi selama mereka di dalam kelas tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir keduanya. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berada di dalam kelas berdua seperti ini.

Karena merasa cangung akhirnya Saga melemparkan gumpalan kertas soal matematika kepada Shou. Shou yang menerimanya, langsung membuka surat itu. Begitu mengetahui itu adalah soal matematika Shou langsung menutup mukannya dengan salah satu tanganya.

"Shou.." panggil Saga dan membuat Shou menatapnya. Saga semakin mendekat dirinya kepada Shou. Salah satu tangan Saga meraih tangan Shou.

"Shou." Panggil Saga kembali sebelum mendorong tubuh Shou di dinding. Wajah Shou seketika berubah menjadi merah. Menyadari hal itu Shou menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam berharap Saga tak menatapnya. Sungguh rasanya Shou ingin lari, tetapi sekarang Saga berhasil mengunci tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Shou.. aku merindukanmu." Kini Saga beralih memeluk Shou.

"Saga. Kumohon lepaskan pelukanmu. Jangan berikan aku harapan Saga. Kumohon lepaskan."

Namun perkataan Shou tak di dengarkan oleh Saga. Malah Saga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Shou. Sementara itu di sisi lain mereka tak mengetahui jika Tora melihat apa yang mereka lakukan dari pintu kelas yang terbuka. Tora melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemandangan yang sekarang ada di hadannya. Pemandangan yang jelas-jelas menunjukan jika Saga memberikan ciuman di bibir adiknya dan dilanjtkan dengan memberikan kiss mark di leher adik tercintanya itu.

"Saga, lepaskan!" Shou berontak dan melepaskan pelukan Saga serta mencoba agar Saga tak melanjutkan aktivitas itu kepada tubuhnya. Beruntunglah Shou, ternyata dia dapat melepaskan diri dari Saga. "Apa yang kau lakikan... aku ini bukan siapa-siapamu. Beraninya kau melakukan ini kepadaku."

"Maafkan aku Shou. Bukan maksudku..." Saga tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena melihat tubuh Shou yang bergetar dan mulai menangis. Shou berbalik meninggalkan Saga seorang diri di kelas.

"Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan... aku melakukannya tanpa sadar." Saga mencoba mengejar Shou. Tapi, sial baginya karena bertemu dengan Tora. Dengan satu tangannya Tora menampar pipi Saga.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan kepada adikku? Ya... sebelumnya aku minta maaf aku menampar muridku sendiri. Tapi, aku juga kakak Shou. Jadi sebagai kakak aku tak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi kepada adikku."

"Sensei... aku aku tanpa sadar melakukannya.." Saga menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sudah kelewatan. Sudahlah, jangan kau kejar dia."

Saga akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Shou. Kini perasaan menyesal berkecambuk di hatinya. Dan berkali-kali pula Saga meremat kepalanya mengingat apa yang dia lakukan kepada Shou.

Di ujung koridor yang sepi, Shou menangis mengingat yang baru saja dia dapat dari Saga yang terasa menyakitkan. Sebuah first kiss dan mark kiss. Memang Shou mencintai Saga. Tapi, mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti itu dari Saga membuatnya sakit. Rasa sakit itu bertambah dengan dirasakannya sakit pada lehernya yang meninggalkan jejak keunguan di lehernya.

"Sakit.." isak Shou dengan memegang lehernya.

"Kau di sini rupanya, Shou. Sebaiknya kau ku antarkan pulang. Aku takut hal seperti tadi terjadi padamu." Tora berhasil menemukan Shou dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tora-nii melihatnya?"

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Dia keterlaluan sekali Shou."

"Tidak.. Saga tak salah."

"Apa maksudmu... jangan bilang kalau sebenarnya kau menyukainya Shou."

"Iya.. Tora-nii. Aku menyukai Saga dan itu sudah lama sekali."

"Sudah lama? Apa jangan-jangan Saga adalah orang yang selama ini mebuatmu menagis tanpa boleh aku mengetahui alasannya, Shou?"

Mendengar itu Shou hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Tora tak habis pikir yang selami ini membuat adiknya menangis dan terkadang sampai masuk rumah sakit adalah Saga. Sesegera mungkin Tora meraih tangan Shou agar berdiri.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat di rumah dan tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan menyuruh Pon untuk menemanimu selama kau di rumah. Karena aku masih punya banyak tugas di sini."

Shou pun menuruti kata kakaknya. Sebelum pulang, Tora menelpon Hiroto agar mengambil tas Shou dan tas miliknya. Lalu pulang untuk merawat Shou.


	2. Chapter 1

Dua tahun sudah berlalu tanpa terasa dan itulah yang dirasakan oleh Shou. Sebentar lagi dia akan lulus dari sekolahnya tahun depan. Shou berjalan seorang diri di bawah bunga sakura di sepanjang jalan yang dia lewati. Sudah lebih dari setahun Shou memutuskan untuk tidak diantarkan oleh Tora sepeti biasanya seperti saat dia masih kelas X.

Dengan wajah yang riang, Shou menikmati perjalanannya. Sampai akhirnya, langkahnya di hentikan oleh seseorang yang baru pertama kali dia lihat dan mengenakan baju yang sama dengannya. sHanya saja orang itu jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Sumimasen... ano.. apa kamu murid Alice Cross?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Shou hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Matanya masih tertuju pada sosok yang saat ini berada di depannya.

"Ha... akhirnya aku tak salah orang. Sebelumnya perkanalkan, namaku Ogata Hiroto. Panggil saja Hiroto. Aku siswa baru di Alice Cross dan hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah."

"Hum... memangnya kau pindahan dari mana?"

"Aku berasal dari Chiba. Aku pindah kemari karena aku ikut dengan saudara ibuku dan aku dijadikan anak angkat. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Aku Kohara Kazamaza. Lebih terkenal dengan sebutan Shou."

"Baiklah. Shou adalah teman pertamaku di sekolah. Jadi aku mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Hiroto sambil menundukan kepalanya dan merekapun berjalan bersama menuju sekolah.

"Shou, klau boleh aku tahu kau kelas berapa?"

"Aku kelas XII. Tapi aku tak tahun sekarang aku di kelas XII mana. Karena setiap tahun diadakan pengacakan."

"Oh begitu.. aku harap aku bisa sekelas dengan Shou. Biar kecil-kecil ceperti ini aku juga setingkat dengan Shou."

"Kau.. ini bisa saja."

"Shou bisa beri tahu aku dimana ruang kepala sekolah?"

"Kau lurus saja. jika kau menemukan pohon bunga sakura kau belok ke kiri. Ruang kepala sekolah berjarak tiga ruang di sebelah kanan."

"Arigataou, Shou. Sampai jumpa lagi..." Hiroto pun akhirnya meninggalkan Shou.

Shou kini memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju papan yang dilihatnya setiap tahun. Beruntunglah Shou karena keadaan saat itu sepi dia bisa memuakan dirinya melihat dimana kelasnya sekrang dan siapa saja teman sekelasnya saat ini. Shou melihat denga teliti siapa saja yang menjadi teman sekelsnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat nama 'Sakamoto Takashi' alias 'Saga' menjadi teman sekelasnya selain Ruki, Takeru, Shin, dan Iv.

"Saga..." Sebut Shou pelan tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu. Perasaan bahagia bercampur dengan ketidak percayaan bercampur menjadi satu di hatinya sekarang. Dengan hati yang senang sekarang Shou mulai melangkahkan kakinya menju kelasnya untuk menantikan sosok Saga. Apalagi sekrang Saga adalah teman sekelasnya. Pasti setiap hari Shou bisa melihat Saga dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Shou.. kita sekelas lagi. Setelah setahun kita tak sekelas." Takeru menyambut Shou yang saat itu sedang memilih tempat duduk yang dia mau. "Shou.. kau duduk di sebelahku saja." Tawar Takeru dengan berbisik.

"Tidak usah. Tempat itu pasti sudah ada Iv." Ucap Shou sambil menunjuk Iv yang saat itu memang duduk di bangku dengan membaca sebuah novel.

"Tapikan kau bisa di belakangku atau di depanku kan Shou?"

"Ah.. tidak bisa Take-chan. Kalau aku di depanmu kau nanti akan terhalang. Karena aku jauh lebih tinggi darimu. Jika aku di sampingmu sama saja aku akan menghalangi siswa lain dan jika aku di belakangmu-"

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Shou terpotong karena siswa yang lain yang berhamburan di seluruh kelas mengambil posisi masing-masing secara asal. Shou yang yang mengerti menoleh kearah pintu masuk kelas dan dilihatnya sosok Saga yang memasuki kelas dengan santai. Pandangan Shou langsung teralih dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ya.. Saga orang ynag dia cintai dua tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang jelas-jelas ada di hadapannya.

Saga yang tak terlalu memperhatikan Shou terus melangkah menuju bangku barisan ke tiga yang kosong. Tapi, sebelum saga menduduki tempat itu dia dicegat oleh Shin karena dengan alasan bangku itu sudah dipesan sesorang. Saga hanya mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku paling belakang.

"Si playboy sekelas dengan kita. Tak ku sangka ini terjadi. Dia juga tak punya teman di kelas ini." Sindir salah satu siswa perempuan di sana dengan kedua temannya yang lain. Mendengar itu Shou mulai memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Karena Shou tak tega mendengar kelanjutan kata siswa itu yang saat itu tepat duduk di bangku depan.

"Semuanya... cepat ambil tempat duduk! Sensei Mao datang."

Sebuah peringatan muncul dari salah seorang siswa yang saat itu memang berada di luar kelas. siswa yang lainpun mengikuti instruksinya dan mengambil tempat duduk. Shou yang terlihat linglung menentukan tempat duduknya terpaksa mengikuti ajakan Shin yang menunjukan sebuah bangku yang sebelumnya akan di duduki Saga.

"Ohayou... Mari kita bersemangat untuk hari pertama kalian di kelas XII-6 ini. Oh ya.. aku tidak sendiri. Sekolah baru saja kedatangan murid baru dari Osaka. Ayo silakan masuk.." Sapa Mao kepada murid-muridnya agar bisa semangat di hari pertama. Dan dia juga tak sendiri memasuki kelas, melaikan dengan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Hiroto. Horoto yang di persilahkankan masuk oleh Mao langsung memasuki kelas dengan semangat.

"Ohayou minna-sang. Wa-" Hiroto menghentikan ucapannya karena melihat Shou di salah satu bangku. Tak lama setelah itu Hiroto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Watashi wa Ogata Hiroto desu. Panggil saja Hiroto. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Em baiklah itu saja perkenalannya dan kau-" perkataan Mao dipotong oleh Hiroto. Ini memang tidak sopan tapi Hirotp harus melakukannya.

"Sensei bolehkah aku duduk di sebelah Shou?" Hiroto memohon dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ya.. silakan." Permintaan Hiroto dituruti oleh Mao.

Hiroto yang terlanjur senang berlari kearah Shin dan memintanya pindah kebangku yang lain. Sebenarnya Shin tak terima dengan permintaan Hiroto. Tapi, dia relakan saja karena itu adalah hal yang sepele.

Dua orang laki-laki berjalan di lorong sekolah. Wajah mereka terlihat asing bagi orang-orang yang mereka lalui yang merupakan siswa-siswi. Maklumlah mereka adalah guru baru di Alice Cross, mereka adalah Tora dan Aki. Sementara itu di sebelah mereka ada seorang laki-laki yang merupakan guru yang lebih senior dari mereka yaitu Sensei Yuuya. Sensei membawa sebuah buku yang berisi penjelasan tentang sekolah. Tora dan Aki hanya memperhatikan sesama dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Tak jarang mereka mendengan gumaman siswi putri di manapun.

"Itu sensei baru kita... mereka keren-keren."

"Benar.. mereka keren sekali."

Dan itulah yang mereka dengar sepanjang jalan yang merka lalui sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti berjalan karena sensei Yuuya sudah menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Dan aku peringatkan sekali lagi. Cinta antara guru dan murid itu terlarang. Jadi berhati-hatilah kalian. Sudah sampai di sini dulu. Sekrang aku harus menhajar kelas XI-2. Semoga hari kalian baik. Gambarimasu!" Sensei Yuuya meninggalkan Tora dan Aki berdua. Sekarang Tora dan Aki masih belum mengerti apa yang selanjutnya mereka lakukan.

"Kau nanti mengajar di kelas mana?" tanya Tora untuk melepas kesunyian yang datang.

"Kelas X-2. Untuk mengantikan Sensei Reno yang dipindah tugaskan. Dan akau sendiri?"

"Aku akan mengajar kelas XII-6 di jam pelajaran terakhir. Karena itu hari ini Ruka-senpai izin."

Dari arah belakang terdengar langkah kaki seorang siswa laki-laki. Entah karena apa siswa laki-laki itu menyenggol salah Aki. Namun, naas bagi siswa laki-laki itu, buku-buku yang dia bawa jatuh berserakan. Sesegera mungkin siswa laki-laki itu meminta maaf dan membereskan buku-bukunya seperti semula. Tora memperhatikan siswa yang berada di hadapan Aki itu sekarang. Sosok yang tak asing baginya, tapi siapa?"

Tora menghampiri siswa laki-laki itu. Karena merasakan aura yang aneh mendekat kepadanya, siswa laki-laki itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Onni-san?" sebut siswa laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah Shou.

"Ah... shou." Tora langsung memeluk adik tercintanya itu. Aki yang memperhatikan itu menjadi teringat kata sensei Yuuya.

"Tora cepat lepaskan dia sebelum ada yang salah paham. Kau ingat kata-kata Sensei Yuuya. Guru dilarang berpacaran dengan murid." Aki menjadi kelabakan sendiri melihat sikap Tora dan Shou dan mencoba untuk melepaskan Tora dari Shou.

"Kau apa-apaan, sih. Memangnya sikapku salah dengannya?"

"Tentu saja salah. Kau ingat dengan perkataan sensei Yuuya-kan."

"Aku tahu. Aku tak akan melanggarnya. Lagi pula dia ini adalah adikku."

"Adik?" Aki heran mendengar jika siswa laki-laki yang saat ini berada di pelukan Tora itu adalah adiknya.

"Oh ya Shou. Aku lupa mengatakan padamu aku akan menjadi guru di sekolah ini dan kenalkan juga dia adalah Aki. Guru matematika."

"Matematika?" Shou langsung mebelalakan matanya karena mendengar kata guru matematika dari kakaknya. Shou pun segera berdiri dan menunundukan tubuhnya lalu buru-buru lari meninggalkan aki dan Tora berdua kembali.

"Kau berlebihan. Aku ini bukan guru matematika. Tapi aku guru fisika. Memangnya adikmu tak suka pelajaran matematika?" Sindir Aki.

"Memang.. setiap pelajaran matematika dia selalu keluar kelas dan entah berapa lebar lagi koleksi kertas peringatan untuknya yang akan aku terima."

Kedua orang itupun mulai berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya menuju suatu tempat dan itu entahlah dimana.

Jam istiharat datang, Shou memilih untuk tinggal di kelas dan memakan bekalnya. Sebelumnya dia sempat mendapatkan ajakan dari Hiroto dan teman – temannya yang lain untuk makan bersama di kantin tapi, dia menolaknya.

"Itadakimasu."

Shou merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menghasilkan sebuah bunyi yang menandakan dia akan menyantap makan siangnya. Seperti biasanya, sebelum memakan makananya Shou menoleh ke arah bangku Saga. Itu dia lakukan hanya ketika dia makan di kelas saja dan biasanya bangku Saga terlihat kosong. Tapi, tidak dengan sekarang sebab Shou dengan jelas melihat Saga masih berada di sana seorang diri menyatap bekalnya dengan menatap kerah jendela. Wajah Saga terlihat begitu indah di mata Shou dan sempat membuat detak jantungnya tak beraturan. Shoupun memutuskan untuk berdiri lalu kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Saga.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Ucap Shou sambil menutupi perasaanya.

"Tentu saja. kebetulan aku tak punya teman." Jawab Saga dengan santainya. Shou pun langsung meletakan bekalnya di atas meja Saga dan memutar kursi yang ada di depan hadapan meja Saga. Jujur saja sebenarnya perasaan Shou saat ini memang tak karuan. Setelah tiga bulan sekelas bersama Saga beru kali ini dia memberanikan dirinya untuk dekat dengan Saga dan makan siang bersama walaupun hanya di dalam kelas.

"Em... kohara.." Panggil Saga.

"Jangan panggil itu.. panggil aku Shou saja. Lagi pula, kita sudah jadi teman sekelas." Sahut Shou dengan mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah.. Shou. Terima kasih ya, kau mau menemaniku makan siang. Ini baru pertama kalinya teman sekelasku menemaniku makan siang."

"Pertama kalinya?"

"Ya.. pertama kalinya di kelas ini. Kau tahu sendirikan di kelas ini tak ada yang mau berteman denganku karena aku sudah di cap sebagai playboy."

Shou yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Saga. Tatapan dalam yang penuh arti bagi Shou. Tapi tak tahu bagi Saga sendiri.

"Siapa bilang. Aku mau berteman dengan Saga. Walaupun kita baru saja menjadi teman sekelas selama tiga bulan ini." Jelas Shou yang terang saja membuat Saga tersenyum. Tanpa Saga sadari Shou menatap wajah Shou dengan intens. Baginya sekarang Saga adalah pemandangan yang terindah. Yah, walau Shou tahu Saga mungkin tak menganggapnya.

Malam pun datang, Shou kembali sibuk dengan komputernya. Menulis kejadian hari ini yang menurutnya harus dipublikasikan karena dia tak mau ini hanya menjadi kenangan saja.

 _'Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan Saga. Ternyata Saga sosok yang menyengkan. Jujur saja aku gugup ketika aku dan dia berhadapan dan saling memakan bekal kami masing-masing. Saga memang terlihat jauh lebih indah daripada ketika aku memperhatikannya dari kerjuhan. Ingin sekali hari-hariku menjadi seperti hari ini. Hari dimana aku bisa bersama Saga walaupun hanya dianggap sebagai teman sekelas saja. tapi, ini memang berat karena Saga belum tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya.'_

Shou menjauhankan kursinya dari layar LCD di hadapannya dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Tangan kanan Shou yang masih memegang mouse mulai dia gerakan untuk mematikan. Kemudian Shou mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sejenak dia menutupkan matanya.

"SHOU! ADA KECOAK DI KAMARKU. BOLEHKAH AKU MENGINAP DI KAMARMU SAMPAI KECOAK ITU PERGI." Sebuah suara berhasil membuat Shou membuka matanya. Dilihatnya kakaknya berada di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang agak ketakutan. Ketakutan yang di sebabkan karena hewan bernama kecoa yang berada di kamarnya. Biasanya Tora akan membawa gunting untuk membunuh kecoa yang dia lihat atau mungin pembasmi serangga. Namun, kedua-duanya tak ada di kamarnya dan diapun memutuskan untuk mengungsi di kamar adiknya. Shou pun hanya mengiyakan permintaan kakaknya itu.

"Hei Shou, kau kenal dengan Hiroto?" Tanya Tora sebelum tidur di sebalah Shou.

"Hiroto? Dia teman sekelasku."

"Benarkah.. dia orang yang seperti apa?"

"Kenapa Tora-nii bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku tertarik padanya." Ucap Tora sambil mengembang senyumnya.

"He... bukankan guru dilarang berpacaran dengan murid?"

"Yah.. aku tahu itu. Sepertinya aku akan melanggar janjiku. Jika tak ketahuan tak apa-apakan."

"Terserah Tora-nii saja. Tapi, aku mohon Tora-nii tak melakukannya. Lagipula Tora-nii adalah guru baru."

"..." Tora tendiam sebelum akhirnya dia membalikan tubuhnya dan membelangi Shou dan beranjak tidur. "Oyasumi, Shou."

"Oyasumi, Tora-nii."

Semenjak makan siang bersama Shou, Saga mulai mendapatkan teman di kelas yang tak lain adalah teman yang selalu bersama Shou yaitu Hiroto, Takeru, Iv walaupun sebenarnya tak mau, dan juga Shin.

"Saga.. sekarang apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Iv di sela-sela kehabgatan mentantap makan siangnya bersama dengan temannya yang lain. Pertanyaan Iv merupakan pertanyaan yang wajar karena memang cap jelek Saga.

"Tidak.. aku tidak punya. Aku sudah lelah dengan perempuan-perempuan yang dulu pernah aku pacari dan sekarang aku lebih memilih fokus kepada pelajaran sekolah apa lagi sebentar lagi kita akan ujian."

Pertanyaan Iv untungnya tak membuat perasaan Saga tersinggung.

"Ternyata Saga di luar dugaanku. Ternyata dia pribadi yang cukup menyenangkan." Puji Hiroto. "Tidak seperti sensei Tora yang selalu menyalahkanku ketikan mengerjakan soal-soal di papan tulis." Cercah saja setelah berkenalan dengan Tora, Hiroto selalu mendapatkan perlakuan yang menurutnya menyiksa. Tapi dibalik itu semua membuatnya mendapatkan semangat untuk semakin giat belajar.

'Pip! Pip! Pip!' ponsel shou berbunyi menandakan ada yang diterimanya. Segera Shou membuka pesan di handphonenya dan menyampaikan isi pesan itu kepada Hiroto yang saat itu sedang asik makan tempura buatan tantenya.

"Ada pesan dari sensei Tora. Kau di suruh mengantarkan tugas yang baru saja dia berikan kepadamu. Tidak perlu diletakan di atas mejanya. Melainkan langsung menghadap kepadanya."

"Ha... benarkah? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya.." pamit Hiroto dengan senangnya padahal sebelumnya dia mengeluh dengan sikap Tora kepadanya barusan. Bagitu mendapat persan untuk menemui Tora, Hiroto langsung bersemnagat sampai lupa membereskan bekalnya.

"Aku rasa Hiroto sudah mulai menyukai Tora-nii." Gumam Shou yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Hiroto.

"Kau biacara apa Shou..." sergah Iv.

"A.. aku hanya bergurau. Sudahlah, mari kita lanjutkan makan siang kita."

Tanpa Shou sadari Saga dengan asik memandangi wajahnya yang terlihat menarik perhatiannya belakangan ini. Shou yang merasakan hal itu lansung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Saga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak biasa. Membuatnya jantungnya berdetak kencang dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

'Ha... wajah Shou memerah, dia terlihat cantik sekali. Bahkah lebih cantik daripada orang yang selama ini menjadi pacarku. Ah... apa yang aku pikirkan. Shou itu laki-laki sama sepertiku. Ah... apa yang aku piirkan dan aku rasakan sekarang ini. Sepertinya aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku. Sudahlah...'

Sepulang sekolah, entah mengapa sekarang Saga terus menerus mengingat-ingat wajah Shou yang benar-benar mengalihkan pandangannya seketika. Berkali-kali dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Pikiran dan pandangannya berkali-kali tertuju pada Shou.

"Apa benar.. ku harap jangan. Aku ingin fokus kepada ujian sekolahku. Tapi,..." Gerutu Saga seorang diri saat melintasi jalan yang biasa dia lalui ketika pulang ke rumahnya.

Pikiran Saga kembali melayang mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Kejadian dimana Shou harus mendapatkan pengobatan di UKS karena terjatuh dari tangga dan kakinya terkilir. Entah mengapa tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari menuju ke UKS setelah menerima berita itu dan ketika melihat Shou yang sedang menahan sakit, membuatnya menjadi cemas dan tak mau meninggalkan Shou. Perasaan yang belum dia pernah rasakan selama ini.

"Shou.." sekarang pikiran Saga melayang kembali mengingat semua ekspresi Shou saat mereka makan bersama selama ini. Tanpa sadar membuat Saga tertawa sendiri hingga sampai di rumahnya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Saga ketika membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaerinasai." Sambut ibu Saga ketika mengetahui Saga memasuki rumah. "Bagaimana harimu di sekolah hari ini?"

"Hari ini.." entah mengapa Saga menjadi malu-malu dan tersenyum sendiri. Ibu Saga yang paham dengan sifat Saga hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Karena dia tahu Saga menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sepertinya sang ibu tahu kalau Saga sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi dengan siapa dan sikapnya ini tidak seperti saat Saga membawa anak perempuan ke rumah yang biasanya. Ya perlu di ketahui walau sering berganti-ganti pacar Saga cuek sekali dengan mereka.

Hiroto berdiri di sebuah taman yang terletak di tengah kota. Di tangannya memengang dua buah tiket konser the GazettE yang diberikan oleh Tora kepadanya. Hiroto juga sempat heran mengapa Tora memberikan tiket itu kepadanya padahal Hiroto saat ini sedang ingin melihat konser Luna Sea. Tapi, mengingat Luna Sea tak mengadakan konser beberapa tahun ini. Dia lebih memilih apa yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

Sudah setengah jam Hiroto menunggu seseorang yang tak lain adalah Tora yang tak kunjung datang. Hal ini membuat Hiroto sempat putus asa dan membuatnya tersadar mengapa dia mengiyakan ajakan Tora yang jelas-jelas adahal sensei yang dia sebali begitu saja setelah mengumpulkan tugasnya.

"Pon, maaf aku terlambat. Aku harus mengurus adikku dulu." Seketika Hiroto menoleh ke sumber suara itu yang menurutnya tidak asing di telinganya.

"Tora sensei lama. Aku sudah menunggu setengah jam dan ini melelahkan." Keluh Hiroto dengan memajukan bibirnya. Tora yang melihatnya dia tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Hiroto yang menurutnya manis.

"Dan apa itu juga Tora sensei memanggilku Pon. Asal sensei tahu saja ya, namaku Hiroto. Ogata Hiroto." Tegas Hiroto yang tak terima di panggil Pon oleh Tora. Tanpa aba-aba Tora langsung memeluk Hiroto. Seketika Hiroto menjadi tak karuan. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah dan detak jantungnya tak beraturan.

'Perasaan apa ini. Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta kepada Tora sensei.' Tanya Hiroto pada dirinya sendiri yang merasa benar-benar aneh.

"Aku.. suka Tora sensei."

"Apa?" Tora kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Hiroto. Hiroto yang tersadar dengan apa yang di katakannya langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng kuat berharap dapan menarik kata-katanya kepada orang yang jelas-jelas adalah gurunya sendiri.

"Tolong ucapkan sekali lagi, Pon.. katakan apa yang baru saja kau katakan tadi." Lanjut Tora dengan memegang kedua pundak Hiroto dengan kedua tangannya dan mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hiroto.

"Aku suka Tora sensei.." Ulang Hiroto dengan suara yang pelan.

"Benarkah itu?" Tora pun kembali memeluk Hiroto. "Aku juga suka kepadamu, Pon. Bahkan sebelum kau menyadari itu." Tora meraih dagu Hiroto dan sepertinya mencoba untuk mencium Hiroto. Dan berhasil. Keduanya berhasil menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau maukan menjalani cinta terlarang ini. Cinta antara guru dan murid." Tanya Tora kepada Hiroto dan menenggelamkan Hiroto delam pelukannya. Hiroto pun menganggukan kepalanya di sela-sela berpelukan dengan Tora. Tora pun tersentum puas karena semua yang apa dia perjuangkan selama ini berhasil membuat Hiroto jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Tora sensei. Ternyata rencanamu berhasil. Tapi, itu tak penting... aku akhirnya juga menjadi milikmu." Kata Hiroto sebelum membalas pelukan Tora kepadanya.

Shou sekarang berada di kelas berdua dengan Saga. Tak ada orang di sekitar mereka karena mereka keluar untuk mengikuti perlombaan yang diadakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah mereka dan ini adalah tahun terakhir bagi Shou ataupun Saga dan siswa kelas XII lainya. Baik Shou maupun Saga berdua di kelas ini berasa terasa membuat mereka cangung. Apalagi selama mereka di dalam kelas tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir keduanya. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berada di dalam kelas berdua seperti ini.

Karena merasa cangung akhirnya Saga melemparkan gumpalan kertas soal matematika kepada Shou. Shou yang menerimanya, langsung membuka surat itu. Begitu mengetahui itu adalah soal matematika Shou langsung menutup mukannya dengan salah satu tanganya.

"Shou.." panggil Saga dan membuat Shou menatapnya. Saga semakin mendekat dirinya kepada Shou. Salah satu tangan Saga meraih tangan Shou.

"Shou." Panggil Saga kembali sebelum mendorong tubuh Shou di dinding. Wajah Shou seketika berubah menjadi merah. Menyadari hal itu Shou menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam berharap Saga tak menatapnya. Sungguh rasanya Shou ingin lari, tetapi sekarang Saga berhasil mengunci tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Shou.. aku merindukanmu." Kini Saga beralih memeluk Shou.

"Saga. Kumohon lepaskan pelukanmu. Jangan berikan aku harapan Saga. Kumohon lepaskan."

Namun perkataan Shou tak di dengarkan oleh Saga. Malah Saga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Shou. Sementara itu di sisi lain mereka tak mengetahui jika Tora melihat apa yang mereka lakukan dari pintu kelas yang terbuka. Tora melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemandangan yang sekarang ada di hadannya. Pemandangan yang jelas-jelas menunjukan jika Saga memberikan ciuman di bibir adiknya dan dilanjtkan dengan memberikan kiss mark di leher adik tercintanya itu.

"Saga, lepaskan!" Shou berontak dan melepaskan pelukan Saga serta mencoba agar Saga tak melanjutkan aktivitas itu kepada tubuhnya. Beruntunglah Shou, ternyata dia dapat melepaskan diri dari Saga. "Apa yang kau lakikan... aku ini bukan siapa-siapamu. Beraninya kau melakukan ini kepadaku."

"Maafkan aku Shou. Bukan maksudku..." Saga tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena melihat tubuh Shou yang bergetar dan mulai menangis. Shou berbalik meninggalkan Saga seorang diri di kelas.

"Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan... aku melakukannya tanpa sadar." Saga mencoba mengejar Shou. Tapi, sial baginya karena bertemu dengan Tora. Dengan satu tangannya Tora menampar pipi Saga.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan kepada adikku? Ya... sebelumnya aku minta maaf aku menampar muridku sendiri. Tapi, aku juga kakak Shou. Jadi sebagai kakak aku tak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi kepada adikku."

"Sensei... aku aku tanpa sadar melakukannya.." Saga menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sudah kelewatan. Sudahlah, jangan kau kejar dia."

Saga akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Shou. Kini perasaan menyesal berkecambuk di hatinya. Dan berkali-kali pula Saga meremat kepalanya mengingat apa yang dia lakukan kepada Shou.

Di ujung koridor yang sepi, Shou menangis mengingat yang baru saja dia dapat dari Saga yang terasa menyakitkan. Sebuah first kiss dan mark kiss. Memang Shou mencintai Saga. Tapi, mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti itu dari Saga membuatnya sakit. Rasa sakit itu bertambah dengan dirasakannya sakit pada lehernya yang meninggalkan jejak keunguan di lehernya.

"Sakit.." isak Shou dengan memegang lehernya.

"Kau di sini rupanya, Shou. Sebaiknya kau ku antarkan pulang. Aku takut hal seperti tadi terjadi padamu." Tora berhasil menemukan Shou dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tora-nii melihatnya?"

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Dia keterlaluan sekali Shou."

"Tidak.. Saga tak salah."

"Apa maksudmu... jangan bilang kalau sebenarnya kau menyukainya Shou."

"Iya.. Tora-nii. Aku menyukai Saga dan itu sudah lama sekali."

"Sudah lama? Apa jangan-jangan Saga adalah orang yang selama ini mebuatmu menagis tanpa boleh aku mengetahui alasannya, Shou?"

Mendengar itu Shou hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Tora tak habis pikir yang selami ini membuat adiknya menangis dan terkadang sampai masuk rumah sakit adalah Saga. Sesegera mungkin Tora meraih tangan Shou agar berdiri.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat di rumah dan tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan menyuruh Pon untuk menemanimu selama kau di rumah. Karena aku masih punya banyak tugas di sini."

Shou pun menuruti kata kakaknya. Sebelum pulang, Tora menelpon Hiroto agar mengambil tas Shou dan tas miliknya. Lalu pulang untuk merawat Shou.


End file.
